Starry Nights and City Lights
by angel-death-dealer
Summary: The M.I.T graduation party gives Reed the encouragment he needs to make the first move. ReedSue


**This was basically a little idea based around if the 'shall we move in together' idea went a little differently than it was revealed to have gone in the first movie. So, we're going to graduation night people! Back to the MIT DAYS!!! Btw, Sue and Reed are NOT together at the start of this story.**

Night had fallen, and due to the cloudless skies, a beautiful array of stars and constellations loomed above the graduation party that evening. Parents and relatives had left the grounds of the school, leaving behind the wild party animals that had taken over thier children to dance under the night stars. They sparkled down on one particular student whose studies were officially over, but Reed Richards didn't care for the music sounding behind him, or for the dancing, or for the food. M.I.T had been a dream for him, something that he'd looked forward to ever since his principle had mentioned early college tuition, saying in passing that if he aimed high, he could study at the prestigious institute of technology. To no one's surprise, it had been easy for him to get from year to year, no matter how much he stressed over his examinations and his prep work, but that didn't make it any easier for him to be leaving that behind. He'd always dreaded the day when he'd leave M.I.T. Of course, at first, he'd not wanted to leave the one place that left more like home than his family house had done, but now, on their graduation day, there was so much more he stood to leave behind.

"Hey there, stranger."

The voice disturbed him from his thoughts, coming from behind him, and he turned on the spot, away from the stars. However, the stars he'd been looking at were insignificant and ugly, even, in comparison to the beauty of the woman that stood before him. Susan Storm. His lab partner, his best friend (other than Ben, of course)...and so much more than he could ever wish to tell her. He'd known her since they were teenagers, when they'd first pulled up in their cars outside M.I.T on their first day. They'd come from such different worlds, miles apart in their upbringing, but they'd both ended up in the same classes, same study groups, same everything...and they'd both had the same mystified expression when they first set eyes on their new educating grounds...the look that told everyone _I'm finally here, I've worked for this...everything's coming true..._

But she'd changed from that wide-eyed freshman. She was still the same girl that would ring him early on a Sunday morning and want to meet up and complaining against his arguement that it was too early, but she'd transformed from the girl who blushed whenever one of the boys wolf-whistled at her. She'd grown up. Even though she'd been able to care for herself, and for others, for so long, because of her family life, M.I.T had helped her to grow up.

Now, she stood before him in a dress, which was something he wasn't used to seeing apart from on occassions like this. The long red fabric covered her flawless skin, fitting tight around the bodice and flowing loosely around her shapely legs. That summer, she'd suddenly decided to be very comfortable with her body, and had started showing off more skin than her usual jeans and shirts would show, which had been a shock for Reed, who was so used to seeing his friend in her usual attire. With her blonde hair slightly curled as opposed to it's usual straightness, and hanging gently down her shoulders, he didn't think she'd ever looked more beautiful.

"Hey." He replied simply, feeling extremely underdressed even though he'd also changed out of his graduation attire and into a white dress shirt and black trousers.

She stepped forward, a clacking sound against the granite floor revealing that she was weaing heels beneath her dress. With the music behind her, and dimming in sound, she revelled into the peaceful atmosphere that surrounded Reed. "What are you doing out here?" She asked, as they stood side by side and watched the stars together, something that they'd done many a time. "I would have thought that our valedictorian would have been the life and soul of the party," she joked, knowing that Reed had never been comfortable at parties, and that the only reason he was even at this one was to say goodbye to people and because Sue and Ben had dragged him.

Reed laughed a little, turning back around so that he, too, was facing up at the stars. "We only graduted a few hours ago, and I already miss this place."

"I know." Sue agreed, nodding. "Kinda scary to think we'll be out in the big wide world instead of this place, isn't it?"

He nodded, looking her up and down for a moment, taking in the blonde hair, the smile on her face, and the gorgeous red dress that clung in all the right places. "You look beautiful tonight, Sue."

To his surprise, Sue blushed, and laughed somewhat nervously. "Thanks...Debbie practically dragged me shopping..."

"She has good taste." He nodded, and noticed a slightly sad look through her smile. "Are you okay? Was it something I said?" He asked.

"No, it's just..." She sighed. "It's been a long time since someone told me I was beautiful..." she admitted, "and even longer since they've said it without alcohol and actually meant it."

Reed raised his eyebrows. "I find that hard to believe."

"Well, between being in the lab, doing the exams, and working all available hours, you don't really meet many good guys who will tell you that." She said sadly.

Reed put an arm around her shoulder as they continued to look out at the stars. "Well, I'm telling you now, that you're beautiful." He repeated.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, enjoying the view of the night sky and the feel of her friend's arm around her. "Thanks, Reed. You're great, you know that?"

"So you've told me." He smiled.

She sighed. "I'm really going to miss you, Reed." She said quietly. "You're probably the person I'll miss the most when we go our seperate ways."

He frowned. "You don't have to..."

"Of course I will." She told him turning her head to face him. "I've seen you more or less every single day for the past four years, Reed...I don't know what I'll do without you."

"No, I mean, we don't have to go our seperate ways." Reed said boldly, unsure of where this sudden courage was coming from. Usually, when Sue was around, courage bolted in the other direction, but now, it was taking charge.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "M.I.T is over, Reed. We're all going home."

"And I want you to come with me." He blurted out quickly.

Sue stared at him for a moment, lifting her head from his shoulder, watching him curiously as he removed his arm from her shoulders and stood to fully face her.

"I don't want to go back to Connecticut wondering where you are in the world, Sue. I know that Long Island isn't exactly far, but I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night and know that you're not just down the hall. I want to wake up know where you are, whether that be down the hall, in the next room...or right beside me."

Sue's eyes widened a little. "Reed, I couldn't intrude like that...you have your family to go back to, and I have..."

"You have me." He cut in, making sure that she knew that.

She eyed him curiously. "Are you being serious?" She asked him.

"Please, Sue, I don't want to lose you. I don't want to get on a plane home tomorrow knowing that it could be months or years before I see you again. I need to see you every day."

She blushed a little. "I'm not sure your family will appreciate you bringing me home for more than just the holidays, Reed." She reasoned.

"To be honest, Sue, they can think what they want. I don't care what they think. What matters is what I think." Reed barrated himself internally. Where was this forwardness coming from?

"And what do you think?" Sue challenged him.

Reed took a deep breath. "I think you're the most amazing woman I've ever met. I think that you're beautiful, intelligent...I think that the hardest thing I'd ever have to do in my life would be to leave you, because that's the one thing I could never live with myself for doing."

Sue smiled to herself. "Really?" She asked, looking rather touched.

He looked at her softy, taking her hand in his. "How could I forgive myself for leaving behind the one person in my life that made it worth living?" Sue smiled, and he took her other hand just as tightly, holding the four hands together between them. "I mean it, Sue. Before I came here, my life was terrible, you know that. But here, I met you, and you brought me back from everything bad that's ever happened. You gave me hope again, and I don't want to go back to Connecticut in the morning with nothing again."

Sue drew in a shaky breath, and in a moment that seemed to completely reverse their usual characteristics, Reed was amazed to see that she was actually a little afraid, but not afraid of him, afraid of giving in. "And if I come with you?" She asked, almost hesitantly.

"Then I'll be holding a billion stars in my hands." He whispered to her.

She smiled again, but bit her lip for a moment. "I don't want to set myself up to get hurt, Reed. Not again." She shook her head.

"I know you've been hurt, Sue...I have have to." They'd both had their fair share of romantic setbacks whilst they had known each other, but they usually helped each other through them. "But the last thing I would do is hurt you. You deserved more than that, you deserve to be loved."

"And you want to do that?" She asked, confusion setting in her eyes as if she almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You want to love me?"

But Reed shook his head. "I don't want to." He told her. Sue looked dejected, but when she lowered her head, he quickly brought her eyes back to his, placing a bold, yet gentle kiss on her lips, completely catching her by surprise. "I already do - and I love every second of it."

Sue smiled again, tears forming in her eyes. This time, however, when he kissed her, things weren't quick and bold. On the contrary, they were slow and sensual.

When they parted, Reed looked at her hopefully. "So, does this mean you'll come with me?"

Sue nodded. "Yeah."

Reed grinned. "Did I tell you how beautiful you are?"

She smiled, unable to hold it in. "Tell me again?" She asked, a little hope showing in her voice.

He leaned in closer, unaware that above, the stars gleamed brighter just for a moment. His arms wound tighter around her, so that only a miniscule gap was visible between them. "You're beautiful, Sue." He whispered against her lips.


End file.
